dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Farm
Basic= |-| Improved= A Farm or Farm Plot is a Structure used for Farming in Don't Starve. Seeds planted in a Farm will grow a Fruit or Vegetable at random. Possible crops include Carrots, Corn, Eggplants, Pumpkins, Dragon Fruits, Durians and Pomegranates. Specific crops can be grown by using Crop Seeds. The speed at which the crops grow depends on the world temperature, availability of light, and Rain. Farms deplete after a number of harvests, and they need to be fertilized to grow more crops. Growing crops can be fertilized to speed up their growth. This fertilization only affects the crops, and will not affect the fertilization status of the Farm itself. During Winter, the crops will not grow, however, during the first and last few days of Winter, the temperature is warm enough to allow fertilizing the crops to work, even though they won't grow on their own. When the world temperature is over 28 degrees, the crops grow twice as fast. Crops only grow in the presence of light; at nightfall, they stop growing until the following sunrise, unless they are near a light source. If a crop has finished growing, it will not spoil in the Farm if not harvested. Like any other structure, Farms can be destroyed using a Hammer or a Deconstruction Staff. There are two kinds of Farms. The Basic Farm can be prototyped at a Science Machine and requires 8 Grass, 4 Manure, and 4 Logs to build. The Basic Farm yields 20 harvests before requiring fertilization. Crops take about 20 daylight minutes to finish growing. To avoid waiting, 4 Manure, 16 Rot/Rotten Eggs, or 3 Guano can be used to fully grow a crop planted in the Basic Farm. The Improved Farm is an enhanced version of the Basic Farm. It can be prototyped at an Alchemy Engine and requires 10 Grass, 6 Manure, and 4 Rocks to build. The Improved Farm yields 30 harvests before requiring fertilization. Crops take about 10 daylight minutes to grow. To avoid waiting, 2 Manure, 8 Rot/Rotten Eggs, or 2 Guano can be used to fully grow a crop planted in the Improved Farm. Downloadable Content In all DLCs, Farms can catch on fire and burn down. In the Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked DLCs, Watermelons are added as a possible farming result. Crops left on farm plots in Summer or Dry Season can wilt from the heat, and are known as Wilted Crops. Both growing and fully grown crops can wilt. Crops harvested in this state will produce one Cut Grass. This can be prevented by building an Ice Flingomatic nearby and keeping it fueled. In Shipwrecked, Sweet Potatoes were introduced as crops. In the Hamlet DLC, Aloe, Asparagus and Radishes are added as possible farming results. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Asparagus, Garlic, Onions, Peppers, Potatoes and Toma Roots were introduced as possible crops. Growing crops can be removed from a Farm with a Shovel returning nothing. When the world temperature is below 5 degrees crops do not grow. Crops do not grow faster when the world temperature is over 28 degrees. In addition, crops require natural light to grow. Sources include direct daylight, spotlights in the caves, and the dwarf star summoned by the Star Caller's Staff. If there are no nearby sources of natural light, the crop will wither after 1.5 days. Tips * Improved Farms are much more efficient for food production than Basic Farms with twice the production speed and 1.5 times the number harvests before requiring fertilization, while being only slightly more costly. * As long as light is available to them, they can even grow crops in Caves. Any light source will do, even the light from multiple Fireflies. However, in Don't Starve Together, farms can only grow from sunlight or natural light in caves. * Since the crops do not spoil before harvesting, Farms can be used for player's advantage to have a ready food supply for later, when food supplies may be rarer, such as during Winter. However, in Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked, grown crops can wilt during Summer and Dry Season when not protected by an Ice Flingomatic. Trivia * In older versions of the game, there was a third type of farm. * The Basic Farm used to be known as the Speedy Farm Plot and Improved Farm used to be known as the Turbo Farm Plot before their names were altered in the Doorway to Adventure update. * The Basic Farm has 8 sticks behind it. The stick can be spawned via console. Its code is called "stick". The same applies to Improved Farms, where the spawn code is "fencepost". * Farms cannot be hammered while a crop is growing. * The ability to remove growing crops from Farms was added to Don't Starve Together along with the Wormwood Character Update. * The additional vegetables were introduced to Don't Starve Together in the Warly Character Update. Bugs * If a farm catches fire while growing and is extinguished before burning, the farm will have a "cropless crop" where the leaves behind the fruit will open as if a harvest is ready, but with no fruit to display, and the character will comment like the plant is still growing. This can be fixed by just planting another seed. Gallery BasicFarm.png|A placed Basic Farm. ImprovedFarm.png|A placed Improved Farm. Farm Pumpkin.png|A Pumpkin on an Improved Farm ready to harvest. Burnt Basic Farm.png|A burnt Basic Farm from the Reign of Giants DLC. Burnt Improved Farm.png|A burnt Improved Farm from the Reign of Giants DLC. Bugged Farm WX-78.png|WX-78 with a bugged, un-harvestable farm. Notice the prompt is "examine" rather than "harvest". Category:Science Category:Structures Category:Food Tab Category:Craftable Structures Category:Flammable Objects Category:Non-Flammable